hello_neighbour_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
TV
A TV is a subject often used by a neighbor . Appears in all versions and plays an important role. Changed his appearance in Alpha 2. Description The TV can be found in the neighbor's house. A TV can be found in the house of the Assembly . It can be turned on. It shows a white screen and plays video. You can also take the remote and turn on the telly / TV from a distance. The TV can be found in the house of Sauceda. It can be turned on. It shows a white screen and plays audio. You can also take the remote and turn on the TV in the distance. In Beta TV can be found in the house of the main character (the very beginning). In Alpha 4 was added a new kind of TV - TVs with a convex screen. They differ from ordinary / conventional ones in that they show nothing, but only reflect (not counting the Fear of Darkness and the cellar in Alpha 4 where the TV shows interference). The reflection on the screen of such a TV has a lot of interesting things, but at the same time it does not matter to the story or the gameplay. Depending on the side of the horizon into which the television is directed, what is reflected in it changes. In Beta TV with a convex screen works only in the apartment of the main character . In Beta, the TV is completely working. In the reflection on the screen of this TV there are many interesting things. It is best to seek secrets in the reflection at night. Interesting facts * In TVs with a convex screen there is a test image, so that you can see in it unknown images. A similar situation was in the Pre-Alpha with windows above the second floor, they showed the porch of the Sauceda's house instead of reflecting. * The TV plays the video only in Alpha 2, in the remaining versions, when you turn on the TV, only noise appears on the screen. * In Alpha 2 used a new audio track, which plays like a broken television in Alpha 4. In Alpha 4 added a new audio track. Such a TV can be found in the cellar of Sauceda and in the Fear of Darkness. * Some televisions with convex screens show the terrain, but without a door. * It is strange that the TVs of Sauceda and the Main Hero have the same icon in the inventory. Gallery TV on TV on]] Screenshot, where the Neighbor Watching TV in the Prototype The neighbor is watching television in the prototype house. A neighbor watching TV in a carved house. TV after Alpha 2 A neighbor watching television in Pre-Alpha The first model of TV in the game Included TV in the Pre-Alpha and Alpha 1 Incorporated TV in the basement in Alpha 2 Incorporated TV in Alpha 2 Incorporated TV in Alpha 3-4 A test image that is clearly visible at night A strange place that can be clearly seen at night. Reflection on a new TV New TV from Alpha 4 Included TV in Alpha 4 The included TV in Beta Sounds The sound produced by the TV only in the Pre-Alpha: The sound produced by the TV after Alpha 1: The sound produced by the TV after Alpha 2: Interference caused by the TV after Alpha 2 (used after Alpha 4): Video Hello, Neighbor! Teaser-0 Hello Neighbor alpha2 3 TV video-0 * This video reproduces the included TV from Alpha 2, but in black and white format and with a completely different audio track.